Light emitting diode (LED) lighting devices are becoming more prevalent as replacements for older lighting systems. LED lighting devices are an example of solid state lighting (SSL) and have advantages over traditional lighting solutions such as incandescent and fluorescent lighting because they use less energy, are more durable, operate longer, can be combined in multi-color arrays that can be controlled to deliver virtually any color light, and generally contain no lead or mercury. A solid-state lighting device may take the form of a lighting unit, light fixture, light bulb, or a lamp.
An LED lighting device may include, for example, a packaged light emitting device including one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs), which may include inorganic LEDs, which may include semiconductor layers forming p-n junctions and/or organic LEDs (OLEDs), which may include organic light emission layers. Light perceived as white or near-white may be generated by a combination of red, green, and blue (“RGB”) LEDs. Output color of such a lighting device may be altered by separately adjusting supply of current to the red, green, and blue LEDs. Another method for generating white or near-white light is by using a lumiphor such as a phosphor. Still another approach for producing white light is to stimulate phosphors or dyes of multiple colors with an LED source. Many other approaches can be taken.
LED lighting devices typically include LED electronics such as a driver to convert high voltage alternating current supply to the low voltage direct current used by the LEDs and to protect the LEDs from voltage and/or current fluctuations. The drivers may be internal to the lighting device such as commonly found in LED lamps that are intended to replace legacy light bulbs or external such as found in commercial luminaires such as troffer style luminaires.
It is also known to provide wireless capabilities in a LED lighting device for receiving, and/or transmitting, a radio signal or other wireless signals between the lamp and input devices and/or between lamps.